


A Camping Trip ( Gone Wrong )

by AkiraTheDangerNoodle



Category: Monsters Of Etheria
Genre: Horror, I was watching horror movies when this popped up in my mind, Iquil has horrible leadership skills, Lucky is actually lucky, Lyra is the only one who actually isn't an idiot, Opal is a jerk and deserved to die, Other, Skirm is a deadly ray of sunshine, The only (monsters? people?) ones that actually have brain cells are Lyra and Skrim, bits of comedy here and there, idk how to tag, slight comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraTheDangerNoodle/pseuds/AkiraTheDangerNoodle
Summary: When a group of 8 monsters gets an invitation to a Camping trip, it should be peaceful and enjoyable, right? No, absolutely not, at least not when a certain bee/moth/fairy is there. When they arrive, they find out their guide for the trip has been murdered, quite violently may I add. Skirm is the only one that doesn't look terrified or about to throw up, instead his eyes glint with something. Lyra starts suspecting Skirm of being guilty. Watch as they struggle to survive Skirm's bloodlust and in between have to figure out how to survive nature during the day.





	A Camping Trip ( Gone Wrong )

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story in Ao3, I hope you enjoy this. Just be aware that this story includes some gore. Please leave if you dislike gore/violence.

It was a clear night, the moon shining brightly above in the sky. The cabins were set in a triangular position, a brown path led from the entrance to the camp to each of the wooden cabins. A deer monster stood in front of the middle cabin, staring proudly at his work. He sighed, it was almost midnight, he shivered, it was also getting cold outside. He rose his head and stared at the gorgeous moon, it gave the clearing an otherworldly look, almost as beautiful as the torn dimension's mysterious orb. A nearby Bush suddenly rattled, and the deer monster whipped his head around to look at it. Feral monsters were something that wasn't common on this side of Etheria, but it didn't mean there wasn't cases of feral monsters seen nearby town. Even though the spotted feral were mostly bees and florals, ferals were nothing to lower your guard at. Bees have stingers, and feral bees have a powerful toxin that can make someone stay as stiff as a rock for at least a month. He sniffed the air. Florals were mostly harmless, but they could blast powerful beams that made large amounts of damage. Florals and bees are usually clashing against each other, fighting over the flowers they collect pollen from, there isn't many hybrids out in Etheria, but there has been unusual mixed monsters here and there. A pair of different colored orbs were staring at him from the bushes, there was a light hum in the air that its tiny wings made when it hovered above the air (which, was almost always, unless it was sitting ). Only bees and florals flapped that repetitively, the deer calmed down but was still wary of the eyes that watched him from the bush. If it was an aggressive feral he could be in a lot of trouble, but they just stared at him, and only blinked when he got closer. An antennae twitched, the eyes blinked, and then closed. The comfortable atmosphere slowly darkened into a warning, which, didn't go unnoticed by the deer, who tensed and looked around, ready to use an attack if danger was nearby. He was close to the bush, which was his first mistake, his second mistake, was that he turned around and gave the bushes his back, his third mistake was not noticing the pair of now red eyes looking at him from that same bush. Suddenly, something crashed against his leg, effectively knocking the deer down onto the floor, a small silhouette quickly pounced on him. The slight glow its tiny body was emitting was enough for the deer was able to see that this was no normal monster. It had tiny antennae that were twitching, large ears flinched here and there, big, red eyes were staring dead at him, a sharp stinger rested on his smooth fur, small arms with sharp claws were digging into his skin, the tiny legs did not have claws but were also digging into his side painfully, fluff that glowed in the dark was fluttering in the air but always remained attached to its neck, the small body had markings that shone slightly, its coloring was red and black. There was no monster that fit the description, he was staring at a rare hybrid never seen before. A mix between two natural enemies, a bee and floral hybrid, and it seemed to be a special one, the red and black coloring only belonged to demonic monsters, a pattern that wasn't commonly seen in Etheria. Though..the creature didn't seem to be there for admiring, it then rose a small paw and extended its claws. The small but sharp claws glistened in the moonlight. It swung its arm downwards, the claws tearing the skin on the deer monsters neck and ripping through the vocal folds, cutting a few veins in the process, the blood spurting out of the wound instantly, creating a dark puddle of blood underneath the monster's neck. The deer tried screaming, but only made gurgling noises as the blood gushed faster out of the injury. The deer's eyes were wide with horror and fear, this hybrid was a blood thirsty feral, there were four kinds of wild monsters, the peaceful, calm kind, the second kind was slightly more wary of monsters and usually ran from them, then there were the ferals, the third kind is aggressive and dangerous, but they usually are just protecting something they claimed theirs or have meaning to them, and then there were the fourth kind of feral monsters, these were deadly dangerous and have killed many monsters before, not many were found daily but when one encounters a level four feral they never live to tell the tale of their tragedy. The creature above the deer continued watching the blood gush out of the injury, then it stung the deer, a black liquid pooled into the monster below them and into their flesh, the poison quickly devouring whatever it made contact with inside the monster's body. Then they got closer to the deer monster's terrified face and smiled, it chuckled darkly before swiping a glowing paw at their eyes, the two orbs exploded soon after, bathing the tiny feral in fresh, warm blood, the dark energy their body producted further powering their attacks. It then gripped the dying monster's neck, lifted it and with a flick of its wrist, the deer's neck snapped. The feral let go of the now dead monster's neck and let it drop limply at an odd angle before getting up and hovering above its kill. Mirks admired the mess he made and smiled, showing their sharp fangs before flying away to the icy town in Snowy Hills. A low chuckle echoing in the area where the dead monster layed.


End file.
